Wounded
by JurassicWorld
Summary: Zach and Gray make it out of the gyrosphere alive... But what happens when Gray get stabbed by a piece of glass? Will they make it back to safety?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

in this story...

I used another prompt...

So, here's the prompt~

"After the gyrosphere incident and their encounter with the I-Rex, Gray and Zach try to find a way back to the main park.

Gray is for once really quiet, but Zach doesn't really pay attention and is more focused on trying to keep them alive.

They find the Jeep and are in the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center when Gray collapses.

When the I-Rex destroyed the sphere and Zach unbuckled them, Gray was stabbed by some glass but kept quiet about it because he wanted to be a "grown-up."

Zach wants to punch himself in the face but has no time for it, guilt won't help Gray right now.

He needs to get his little brother back to the park quickly! -

Lot of Gray! whump and amazing brother! Zach."

Yeah!

Amazing prompt!

Bravo!

It really got me thinking!

*Enjoy!~?*

Zach and Gray were screaming their lungs out as the Indominus raised the Gyrosphere up about 5ft off the ground and slammed it back down.

Zach stopped screaming and saw their way out.

He quickly glanced at Gray and reached his left hand over to unbuckle his seatbelt.

They fell out through a hole that had formed in the bottom of the sphere.

Zach sheltered Gray under his body as the Indominus slammed the ball into the ground once more.

As soon as the sphere was back off the ground again, Zach pushed Gray out from under him and they took off running towards a cliff.

They were standing on the edge of the cliff as the Indominus burst through the trees and chased after them.

"We're gonna have to jump!" Zach yelled, grabbing Gray's shoulders.

"I can't!" Gray screamed in terror.

"Are you ready?! One! Two!" Zach screamed as he pulled Gray over the cliff with him and they plunged into the icey water below.

He pulled Gray further under as the Indominus let out a huge roar, tramping back into the forest.

Gray decided he had had enough of water and swam towards the muddy bank.

Zach followed after him and helped Gray, who was struggling to climb up the bank.

"You jumped!" Zach huffed.

Gray looked at him and smiled.

But he felt a horrible pain searing his stomach.

Zach threw his right arm over Gray and pulled him close.

And their laughing quickly turned into deep sobs, for they were happy to be alive.

After a few hours of walking, Gray's stomach had only become worse and he had started falling behind.

"Gray! Come on! Keep up!" Zach yelled over his shoulder.

Gray tried to speed up, but it only hurt more.

They came upon the old Jurassic Park Visitor Center and walked inside.

Zach caught sight of an old sign and brushed it off with his foot.

"You still have those matches?" He asked, holding the sign up next to a bone that looked like a slingshot.

Gray nodded and pulled the box of matches out of his fanny pack.

"Here ya go," He replied, handing them to Zach, who quickly made a torch out of the materials.

Gray was being freakishly quiet at the moment, but Zach never even noticed, for he was listening for the heavy footsteps of the Indominus.

The pain was becoming unbearable to Gray.

He lifted his shirt up and gasped when he saw a huge piece of glass lodged in the side of his stomach.

Zach turned around and glanced at him as Gray threw his shirt back down, hiding the gash.

"You okay?" Zach asked.

Gray nodded, but he couldn't be lying anymore.

He tried to walk forward but let out a huge cry of angst as he crashed to the floor, clutching his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach almost dropped his torch, but caught himself and held it as he kneeled down next to Gray.  
"What's wrong?!" He exclaimed, placing his hand on the spot Gray was clutching.

Gray was crying too hard to speak, but lifted his shirt up for Zach to see.

Zach ran his hand over the gash gently, causing Gray to whimper in pain.  
"Shhh," He hushed, as he lifted Gray up and carried him to a spot where there was a sliver of natural light.  
He laid him down and started searching for a first-aid kit.  
Once Zach found one, he set it down next to Gray and started digging through it, searching for tweezers and bandage.

Gray was bawling like he did when he was little, but he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
He was strong, but he couldn't hold it in forever...  
He's just a kid...

Zach didn't care though.  
In fact, he felt bad for Gray and wanted to help him to the best of his abilities.  
"You'll be okay," He replied, squeezing Gray's hand.

Gray nodded and tried to even out his sharp breaths.

Zach finally found what he was looking for and pulled the tweezers out of the kit.

Gray's eyes widened at the sight of them.

Zach smiled.  
"It's okay, I'm not gonna kill you!" He joked.  
But, Gray didn't laugh...  
Because to him, this wasn't a joking matter.

Zach tightened the tweezers on the glass.  
"I know this is gonna hurt. But, just relax, Gray. I won't let you die," He replied, being genuinely kind to him.

Gray burst into tears and tried to cover his face.

"Gray, buddy, it's okay," Zach soothed him, gently stroking his arm.

Gray continued to cry and gazed up at Zach, who was blurry through the wetness in his eyes.

Zach shot him a sympathetic look before he quickly grasped the tweezers on the glass and ripping it out.

Gray screamed at the top of his lungs covered the gash up with his hands.  
He didn't want Zach to touch it again, because what he just did sent a second round of searing pain through his stomach.

Zach dropped the tweezers and ran his hand across Gray's forehead.  
"Shhh! Relax!" He hushed.

Gray continued to cry and rolled his head to the side as the Indominus' foot stomped down on the ground.  
He started breathing heavy and continued staring at it.

Zach had just finished wrapping the bandage around Gray's stomach, when he realized what he was staring at.  
"Crap," He hissed under his breath.

Gray glanced back at him, then to the huge foot that was getting closer.

Zach carefully picked Gray up and muffled his face to prevent any screaming he knew would come.  
He started to move, but stopped when the Indominus stuck it's head in the doorway.

The Indominus sniffed the air, sensing the boys thermal radiation.  
It was about to try and eat them, but decided not to when it sensed the high radiation of the people in the park.

Both Zach and Gray let out a relieved sigh.  
"Can you walk?" Zach asked.

Gray shrugged.

Zach set Gray down on the ground and kneeled down in front of him.  
He helped him steady his legs and moved back a few feet.  
"Can you walk to me?" He asked.

Gray had an unsure expression as he took a few unsteady steps.

"Good job! You're doing great!" Zach exclaimed, holding his arms out to catch Gray if he fell.

Gray actually smiled at Zach, which made his eyes light up.  
He continued to take it slow, step by step.  
He was doing good up until about the last step, when he stumbled around and a sharp pang hit his stomach.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy!" Zach exclaimed, moving his arms closer around him.

But, Gray was determined to make it to Zach.  
He wanted to show him that he wasn't a baby.

"You can stop if you need to," Zach replied, trying to be nice, but only making Gray more fed up with himself.

"No, I've got it!" Gray exclaimed, talking for the first time since before he collapsed.

"Okay," Zach replied.

Gray was going a heck of a lot slower than he was before he felt the pain in his stomach.  
But, within the next few minutes, he made it to Zach and collapsed in his arms.

"I'll just carry you," Zach said, lifting him up and walking towards the door, where there was a trail that Zach knew led back to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach was about halfway to the park, when his arms felt like they were about to give out under the weight of Gray.  
"Let's take a break," He replied, setting Gray down to lean against a tree trunk.

"Zach?" Gray sniffed, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah?" Zach asked, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Gray replied, laying his head on Zach's lap.

Zach shrugged.  
"Well, that's what I do for people I love."

Gray smiled up at him, but his smile quickly disappeared at Zach's next question.

"But, why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" Zach asked, running his fingers through Gray's soft, blonde, curly hair.

"I-I was afraid... yeah... make fun of me if you want... i... was... afraid..." Gray replied.

Zach sighed.  
He wanted his brother to feel like he could talk to him about anything.  
He wanted him to feel like he could trust him.  
"What exactly were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid that you would think I was weak if I started crying about it front of you... I guess that plan kinda backfired..." Gray cried, rubbing his face on Zach's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short! Having trouble coming up with ideas!**

Zach slightly chuckled.  
"So you didn't tell me because you were afraid that I would make fun of you?"

Gray nodded.  
"Well, if you were me... it would make sense! You have NO idea how it feels to have everybody ignoring you!"

Zach scoffed.  
"Me? Not knowing how it feels? You clearly haven't been in my shoes before!"

"Yeah, I have... and it hurts," Gray sniffed.

Zach didn't say another word as he helped Gray up.


End file.
